Maximum Ride SongFics from the heart
by GleekingSam
Summary: My first collection of SongFics. Hopefully not that boring to you all : Kinda like a FAX drabble. More couple if you want.
1. Chapter 1

I switched on Iggy's iPod. Changing from option to option, I saw all the songs that Iggy had. Some of them were outrageous. Ranging from _Escape the Fate_ to _Aqua_.

Haha. Barbie Girl. There will be some teasing going on very soon about that.

Soon, I came across a song that I've never heard before. Go figure. This chick looks like a hot artist that Iggy would drool over. And he can't see. How does that work?

Anyway, I pressed play. This is going to be interesting.

_I don't know what I'd do if I'd ever lost you_

_And all the loneliness I would go through_

_But if you wanna leave I won't stop you_

Man, this song already sucked. Well not the song itself. It was actually pretty good. But the message just reminded me of someone…

_I've been gone so long, I'm used to feeling alone_

_I estimated our love, my estimation was wrong_

Fang. Why did I have to listen to this song? I tried to pause it, but I had to hear what this Vanessa chick was saying.

_See I never knew what you were going through_

_But I just got back. Now I see where you're at._

I never really understood Fang. What he was going through. But something told me that he knew…

_How could you have doubted that I'd ever be distracted by_

_Any other guy no matter if he ever caught my eye_

_We just need time, some time to connect_

_What I'm telling you now, hope you'll never forget is;_

He just wasn't the type of guy that would be jealous over a boy like Sam. Doesn't he know he's the only guy I ever think about? We need more 'me' time. Just Fang and me. To just- talk.

_I don't know what I'd do if I'd ever lost you_

_And all the loneliness I would go through_

_But if you wanna leave I won't stop you_

It was true. If Fang left the Flock, I would crumble. I would be lonely, never having someone to be my right hand man again. And when we had that fight over Ari, I was crushed that we went separate ways.

_Cause I don't want you if you don't want me_

_To be the one, the only one you wanna run to_

_Baby boy you know I've just begun to realise what's important to me_

_So don't leave, don't leave._

He had to know that I was there for him. That all of us where there for him. I've realised what it would be like without you, Fang. So please don't leave.

_Maybe I should've tried to put your needs first _

_but my priorities were messed up and I know you got hurt _

_See I never knew what you were going through_

_But I just got back; now I see where you're at_

I should've thought of what he wanted. There was always time for my priorities, but never for his. Maybe I should try to talk to him more…

_Think about it take a moment just to rewind_

_Everything that you believe in, everything that was right_

Fang. I needed him to stop and take a breath. I bet he didn't want to loose me either. We needed to think about what was right.

_Do you really wanna stand here and tell me goodbye,_

_When I'm saying I still love you?_

We needed to think about what was write because… it's true. I do love him.

_I don't know what I'd do if I'd ever lost you_

_And all the loneliness I would go through_

_But if you wanna leave I won't stop you_

I loved Fang. And I didn't need a silly song to tell me what my heart wants. Although… it kind of helped a bit.

_Cause I don't want you if you don't want me_

_To be the one, the only one you wanna run to_

_Baby boy you know I've just begun to realise what's important to me_

_So don't leave, don't leave._

He doesn't love me back though. I doubt it. What would I ever do if I lost my best friend? But he needed to see…

_Lonely days and lonely nights-that's where you'd be without me by your side_

_Better think twice baby, oh_

_This could blow up crazy, you know_

That was true, also. Both of us know that it wouldn't be the same if one of us left. Just lonely days and lonely nights. He should rewind and see how this affects me.

_I can't keep singing my secret cause it's out of control_

_I'll give you anything; body, mind, heart and soul_

_But you keep breaking me, taking me to another low_

_Don't do it baby, don't do it, don't let me go_

I would give him anything. Anything in the world, if I have to. But he keeps breaking my heart. I don't want him to let me go- ever.

_I don't know. I don't know._

I really don't know.

_I don't know what I'd do if I'd ever lost you_

_And all the loneliness I would go through_

_But if you wanna leave I won't stop you_

Gosh, I loved him so much. Too bad he can't see how much I crave him. Want him to love me back.

_Cause I don't want you if you don't want me_

_To be the one, the only one you wanna run to_

_Baby boy you know I've just begun to realise what's important to me_

_So don't leave, don't leave._

I realised my mistakes. He needed to see how much I needed _him_. Yes, I Maximum Ride, wanted to feel him. To kiss him. To just hold him.

_Baby boy, don't leave me._

Fang better not leave me. He wouldn't leave me crushed like that. Would he?

--

**There you have it! My first SongFic. **

**I'm getting nervous already… (Darts eyes around everywhere)**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think. **

**I might continue this if people want me to, I just have to finish my OTHER story.**

**You know, the one that's got people swearing and saying random things for me to finish. **

**Yeah, that one.**

**Anywhoo, hope you liked it :)**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. Belongs to James Patterson. I also don't own 'Don't Leave'. It was by Vanessa Hudgens. **

**I wish I owned her voice though… hmmph.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I guess there's nothing to do except listen to some good old fashioned music.

Nothing like a little drums and bass guitar to pick you up when you're down.

Why am I down, may you ask? Well the answer's simple. Her room is across the hall and two doors down.

Max. My heart squeezed every time I even thought about her name.

Ugh, dear God, I'm becoming one of those cheesy people aren't I?

Eh, it's still not going to change the fact that I like her. Okay hell, I love her. But you didn't hear it from me.

Let's see here, random shuffle.

Weird. A song I've never heard before. Damn Iggy and his unknown love for music.

_Best thing about tonight's that were not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

Greeeaaat. Just a type of song I need. Can you guess who I'm thinking about now? Go on, I dare ya.

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're waring thin down to the core_

It's not like me and Max haven't had good times together, but now everything's fitting into place, I wonder if I should make a move.

We just have a strong friendship you know.

_But hold your breath…_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

Nothing you ever say or do is going to make me fall out of love with me. I'm too far deep and can never be dug up. Wow, am I the second Shakespere or what?!

_And I won't live to see another day; I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find_

God, she was amazing. And so one of a kind. It was brilliant.

_This is not what I intended. _

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart._

Never in my life would I tell Max how I feel. She'd never feel the same. Why else would she reject me at least twice.

_You always though that I was drunker_

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

Okay, so I've never been drunk before, but I get what this song is saying. That you've loved somebody for the whole of your life but you're a complete failure for true feelings.

The remark HELL YES, would be an understatement.

_Oh, but hold your breath._

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_And I won't live to see another day; I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find_

One day I'll hope she'll realise my feelings for her. But it'll probably be too late.

"It's never to late" they say. Well f*** them.

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in; I'm yours to keep_

I'd never lose my trust towards Max and the Flock. But we're talking about Max specifically. I would always be hers to keep no matter what.

_And hold on to your words cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

What I would give just to go up and hug her. To kiss her. To just be with her. I hardly think she thinks about me in that way though.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day; I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_And I won't live to see another day; I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find_

Everything that I've ever known about her, it's just perfect she's just perfect.

This song did kinda teach me something. Show appreciation.

And that's what I'm gonna do. Show Max my appreciation of how much she means to me.

--

**Aren't you happy that I posted a new chapter!**

**Well you might not be, but I am!**

**The next Chap can be a song fic or just a normal chapter. You pick pweet pwease!**

**Until next week on Ten News…**

**Nah, just kidding. But seriously, R&R.**


End file.
